


The Eagle and the Snake

by TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Augustus - Freeform, Daughter of the Octavii, F/M, He was the ADOPTED son of Caesar, Her name was Octavia, I do not believe Cleopatra committed suicide, I mean it, No they were not, Roman Empire, Seriously like nothing is historically accurate, Very wide departure from history, Why do people call them Octavian or Octavia of the Julii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster/pseuds/TaylorWisemanwishitwasSangster
Summary: Cleopatra Selene, usually just called Selene, has been a prisoner in Rome for years -- ever since her mother's death at Octavian's hands.After a while, when she's grown, Octavian, now called Augustus, decides to marry her off. Unfortunately, she has inherited her mother's spirit as well as her looks.Maecenas, as a joke, suggests a solution. No one expects Octavian to take it seriously.They all warn him that she won't wait until he's asleep to kill him, and that it defeats the purpose of begetting an heir if she castrates him in the process, but he's made up his mind.So has she.





	The Eagle and the Snake

When I say there's a "very large departure from history" in this story, I'm not kidding.

In reality, Octavian and Cleopatra Selene were twenty-three years apart in age, so he was closer to her mother's age than her own. For the purposes of this story, however, when Octavian took Egypt in 30 B.C., he will be nineteen, not thirty-three, while Selene will still be ten.

Also, SPOILER ALERT SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW:

In reality, Cleopatra Selene married Juba II, King of Mauretania, while Octavia remained married to Livia Drusilla until his death in A.D. 14. In the story, they marry each other.


End file.
